


Carnival

by IrishHooters



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bromance, Carnival, Comedy, Crushes, Friendship, Light-Hearted, M/M, off duty dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishHooters/pseuds/IrishHooters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wally and Dick are spending their day off at the annual Happy Harbor carnival to get in some serious, well-deserved bro time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at BirdFlash. I just love these two dweebs so much, I couldn't resist! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"C'mon, Boy Wonder! Has anyone ever told you, you take _forever_ to get dressed? Just wear your usual civvies and _lets go!_ " Wally groaned, leaning back on his best friend's door as he waited for what felt like ages. 

Staying relatively still for more than eighty-five seconds felt like forever to a speedster. And he's been waiting for a sum total of four minutes and twenty-seven seconds. 

_Hell, I could've ran there and back like...three hundred times by now!_

The young speedster was at the end of his rope as he began to bang his head repeatedly on Robin's door with a long, agonized groan. His excitement level was depleting — not to mention it was about time for his mid-morning snack. Hunger and boredom were Wally West's sworn enemies. 

The redhead was an inch away from hitting the door again before he heard a sharp whoosh come from behind him and his ass was suddenly planted on the ground. 

"Ow, ow, ow, oww," Wally hissed low as he moved to stand and rub his poor bottom. Green eyes met with their own reflection in a pair of shades, Dick scowled at him for a brief second before his usual smirk graced his features. 

"I'm ready," he said smoothly, as if Wally wasn't practically dying from waiting a few seconds ago. 

_"Finally,_ " Wally exasperated, hand thrown in the air for a dramatic effect. The shorter boy flicked his freckled nose as he passed, muttering under his breath something about impatient redheads. It did happen to be a shared trait between himself and their mutual friend, Roy Harper. Though, Roy did a lot more yelling than Wally did. 

"C'mon, Kid Mouth. I thought you wanted to go to the carnival, not stand in the middle of my door, impersonating Richard Burbage," Dick mused, glancing over his shoulder at his friend. 

Wally blinked at him before realizing he still had a hand on his ass and the other in the air over his head.

 _Oh._

The speedster promptly dropped his arm to his side and released his butt before jogging over to Dick, the two heading towards the Mount Justice exit into Happy Harbor. 

 

\------------

 

The walk to the annual Happy Harbor carnival was a pleasant one — complete with Wally's terrible jokes and interesting observances as they passed through the town. The two dressed for the middle of fall; Dick clad in black pants, a matching hoodie, a standard blue shirt underneath and his signature shades and converse shoes, whereas Wally wore a vibrant red sweater, his favorite pair of jeans, and his red and white high tops. 

It was the start of Thanksgiving break for everyone so the streets were far more busy than usual and Dick was fairly certain the carnival would prove to be just as bustling. Not that he minded, aside from the Team, other vigilantes, and family — friends he considered family, notwithstanding — Dick hardly interacted with others. School life for the young hero wasn't all it was cracked up to be when you're the adopted son of Gotham's richest man and most generous benefactor of Gotham Academy. 

"--Dick, did you hear me?" Wally pushed through his thoughts, a hand on his shoulder returning him to the present. 

"Sorry?"

Wally's lips tugged into a frown before repeating himself, "I said that we're just about there, I smell the cheese and nachos... You alright, dude?" He asked, some concern tinging his words.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, just a little lost in thought. Everything is so crowded today — I just hope we can get to ride everything before the place closes," Dick replied with a reassuring smile. In all honesty, he was just glad he was getting some well-deserved quality time with his best friend. 

"Oh," the redhead blinked, apparently satisfied with his response as he matched Dick's smile and patted his shoulder blade before returning his hand to his pants pocket. "Shouldn't be a problem, man. If anything, we can sneak onto a couple if we have to," Wally grinned, Dick wasn't sure if he was serious or joking. 

His expression must have reached Wally even with the sunglasses because the speedster laughed up at the sky, "I'm kidding, Dick. Even if we don't get to ride everything, I totally don't mind riding The Gravitron a few dozen times," he verified with a chuckle. "I mean, I can spin helluva lot faster but it's still fun to be spun so quickly you can't move off the wall. And going upside down a stuff," he added.

Dick giggled and shook his head, naturally a speedsters favorite ride involved speed and centrifugal force. 

Going extremely fast was just Wally's reason for living, simple as that. 

That in mind, Dick leaned and nudged his best friend in the arm with his shoulder and grinned challengingly up at Wally. "Race you to the entrance," he proposed, his body already preparing to dash forward. 

A familiar gleam shined in Wally's eyes as he matched Dick's smile, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart, strategic one..." he mused playfully, the silent countdown starting at his last word and Dick wet his upper lip.

"Oh, _I am,_ " he smirked before the two sprinted forward, his signature laugh trailing behind them. 

 

\--------------

 

"Ya know — " Wally began to speak with his mouth almost completely full of nachos and gooey cheese, " — it's actually super difficult not running the way I like to," he informed, stuffing a few more chips in his face the moment he finished talking. 

Dick was rather surprised at how eloquent the sentence was delivered until he remembered exactly _who_ he was walking beside. 

He didn't call Wally _'Kid Mouth'_ for nothing. 

Plucking two nachos from the concession tray in Wally's hand, Dick shrugged. "You still won, don't complain. You got nachos out of it," the young detective pointed out before eating his nachos and Wally grinned.

"Touche." _Crunch_

The duo walked around the carnival grounds as they polished off the nachos, mapping out their plan of assault on the rides as well. 

"Let's get the more cliche ones out of the way first," Wally exclaimed, claiming the last handful of nachos before tossing the cardboard tray in the nearest waste bin. He patted his stomach contently with a matching sigh. "Though, honestly dude, I could do without the merry-go-round and ferris wheel," he added as he bit back a yawn — as if the very thought of the rides made him tired from lack of interest. 

Dick glanced towards Wally over the frame of his shades before shrugging. "S'fine with me, Walls. I'll let you lead the way," the younger giggled under his breath before adding on, "..for once." 

"Hey, I'm a born leader, you'll see, my stellar ride choices are gonna rock your world," Wally exclaimed with an overly flirtatious grin-n-wink in Dick's direction. The acrobat immediately hunched over as a burst of giggles attacked him. 

"Did you really just say _stellar_?" he managed to ask between the laughter. 

Wally's grin spread further, " _Totally_ , bruh. My _graaa-ooovy_ slang is so rad, you can't even handle it."

"Oh my god, dude, please stop," Dick cried as his laugh grew louder and more hysteric, his arms wound around his stomach. Wally leaned over to Dick's eye level, trying to pass as concerned. 

"What's wrong, my home skillet?" 

" _Wally!_ " Tears began to well in his eyes, the pain in his stomach almost too much to withstand.

"Yo, I'm slammin', dawg. All that and a bag of chips, in fact. Don't be a hater, Dick," Wally scoffed as he gave his friend the 'talk to the hand' gesture. "Treadin' on me and whatnot." 

Dick released one of his arms from his stomach to punch the redhead in the arm, words absolutely lost to him now. 

"Pft, do you even lift?" Wally asked incredulously before he gave in to some of bubbling laughter of his own. Dick was grateful for the moment of reprieve, his breathing returning to a somewhat normal state as he straightened up. And he was about to punch his friend again for almost murdering him with his dated slang and ridiculous sense of humor before he heard two children crying nearby. 

The kids were no more than six years old and were gripping the railing that circled the merry-go-round for dear life as they sobbed. At first, Dick hadn't seen their guardian until one of the children turned their head to a teenage girl and her boyfriend; the two too involved in one another to pay the crying kids any mind. Dick found himself tugging on Wally's sleeve and nodding in the direction of the kids before heading over, planting a kind smile on his face as he approached. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in a soothing tone, dropping into a crouch to be eye level with the six year olds. 

The closest one to him was a little girl, she turned to look at him with her face a mess of tears and snot. She sniffed loudly and brought her sleeve up to wipe her face and spoke in a muffle squeak, "Our sissy won't take us – _sniff_ – to ride the merry-go-round," she replied, a whole new cycle of crying taking over her and her twin brother. 

Wally stood behind Dick, a small scowl forming as he glanced at the aforementioned sister who was still too caught up with her boyfriend to notice much else. He concluded that their parents must've told her to take her little brother and sister to the carnival. And by the looks of it, she really didn't want to. 

The speedster sighed before putting a smile on his face, "Hey, don't be so sad! Your two big bros would be happy to ride the merry-go-round with you!" 

Dick looked up at Wally, his striking blue eyes visible from such an angle. Wally grinned at him and his look of surprise. "Right, bro?" he inquired the young detective. After some thoughtful blinking, Dick returned his eyes on the kids before matching Wally's grin.

"Yeah! Lets go," he stood up and held a hand out to them. The twins expressions did a complete one-eighty after wiping the snot and tears from their faces. "Ah," Dick paused to look at their sister. "Be sure to let your sissy know so she doesn't worry, okay?" he added kindly. 

"Okay!" the twins echoed excitedly before running over to the girl. Dick elbowed Wally and smirked knowingly.

"Thought you wanted to skip this ride, KF..." he mused in a quiet tone.

Wally shrugged, "Even out of the uniform, we gotta help people. I can deal." 

Dick chuckled lightly as the kids returned, smiles never faulturing, "She said okay!" The little boy exclaimed as he bounced on his feet. 

"Sweet! Lets get this party goin'," Wally replied, offering a hand to the giggling boy after the girl already attached herself to Dick. Her smile was bright and as carefree as humanly possible, like she wasn't sobbing her little eyes out just two minutes ago. 

They rounded the fence to reach the gate to the ride, an older teenager smiled at them from behind a small ticket stand, offering the kids a small wave before acknowledging Dick and Wally.

"The little ones are free but you two are three tickets each," he informed with a palm out towards them. Dick put a hand up to stop Wally from reaching for his own bundle of tickets, tearing off six with his free hand to give the carnival worker. 

"Since you didn't really want to go on this ride before, I'll use my tickets," he explained before Wally could cast a look of question his way. Dick smiled down at the girl at his side before leading her to the ride with Wally and the boy on their heels. 

"I wanna go on the horse with the yellow!" the boy exclaimed, tugging on Wally's sweater and pointing at an all white horse with faded yellow reins and saddle. 

"Yellow, huh? That your favorite color?" Wally asked, a grin working its way on his face as the boy nodded with excitement. 

"Mmhm! It's so bright and fun!" the six year old grinned back before pulling Wally towards the pony.

"I like yellow, too!" Wally replied, matching the young boys enthusiasm. 

Dick chuckled and looked at the little girl, "Which do you want to go on...uh?" he inquired, almost forgetting he had yet to ask either of their names. 

"Alexa," she supplied. "And my brother is Jonathan but I call him Johnny."

"Oh, okay, Alexa," Dick nodded, "Which horse do you want to ride on?" he asked properly. The girl tilted her head to the side as she looked over the different colored ponies. 

"Umm," Alexa pursed her lips as she thought, "The purple one!" she decided with an infectious smile Dick couldn't resist. 

The young vigilante gave another nod in understanding before heading towards her choice — lifting Alexa with little effort onto the horses saddle before taking a seat behind her. Dick looked over his shoulder to see Johnny and Wally in the same position and totally engrossed in their own discussion on favorite colors. 

After a few others climbed onto the ride, a sharp whistle sounded and the horses began to rise and fall as everything started to spin in a slow circle. Lively, old-timey music took place of the whistle and Dick found himself humming the familiar tune while Alexa giggled happily. 

"Hey, Dick! Look!" Wally called with laughter in his tone and Dick turned his head. The redhead had a hand on his hip as another pointed forward in a commanding manner and Jonathan mimicked the pose almost perfectly.

"Onward, Maximillion!" Wally ordered in a baritone. 

"To the highest tower to save the pretty girl!" Jonathan squealed before another cycle of laughter took them. Dick shook his head and sighed. 

The world did _not_ need a second Wally. At least he was having a good time. 

Alexa was suddenly turned around on the saddle, standing in front of Dick to look at her brother with a grin. "I don't need any savin', Johnny!" She stuck out her tongue, "But, thanks for calling me pretty!" She giggled as she hugged Dick's neck for support. Dick laughed in surprise at the girls quick wit and even more so when Jonathan gagged and said "Ewwwww!"

The remainder of the ride was anything but quiet; the twins argued playfully while Dick giggled and Wally grinned like an idiot. 

Alexa and Jonathan whined as the ride came to a halt, Wally and Dick hopping off their ponies of choice before helping the twins to the ground and walk to the gate exit. 

"That was fun, huh?" Wally asked after Jonathan opted to ride on the speedsters shoulders to play with his wild hair and of course Alexa wanted a piggyback ride from Dick, too. 

"Yeah!" they cheered in unison as Dick nodded. He never had such a good time on a merry-go-round before — thanks to the kids on their backs, no doubt. 

"Alexa! Jonathan! Time to go, moms making dinner!" The teenage sister called and the two groaned and went slack on the young heroes. 

"I don't wanna go yet..." Jonathan mumbled in Wally's hair, his tone suggesting another cry-fest wasn't too far behind. Wally brought his hands to the six year olds sides to tickle the tears away.

Wally ceased once Jonathan laughed enough and smiled up at him. "Hey, don't cry, bro. Just think, next year we can ride it again! Maybe go on a few other rides together, too," he assured, "I promise!" The boy sniffled lightly before returning Wally's smile.

"Okay!" he nodded along with Alexa as they walked over to the older sister. Their feet found the ground when they reached her and they turned to face Wally and Dick with huge smiles. "Thanks for playing with us! You're the best big bros ever!" they echoed before taking either of their sisters hands to leave.

"Bye, see you again soon!" Wally waved.

"Can't wait to play again!" Dick matched Wallys movement until the siblings disappeared.

"Whew," Wally scratched his head and looked to Dick, "That was unexpected. But, fun," he admitted with a light chuckle. Dick gave a nod as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"So," the younger one drawled, "What's next, _homie?_ " he grinned crookedly at his friend as his freckled face lit up like a lightbulb. 

Wally placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, turning him towards his favorite ride with a shit-eating grin. "Time for the greatest ride ever made, that's what's next." 

\--------------

True to his word, the two rode the Gravitron at least seven times — Wally riding it an additional three times after Dick nearly barfed nachos on the seventh go. "Might as well make it an even ten," the speedster shrugged after the tenth turn. "What do you want to go on now, man?" he asked Dick when they started to walk again. 

"Mmm," Dick looked around, needing a break from fast and nauseating. "I think I'm owed a ferris wheel ride," he decided. He was widely better with heights than spinning rides. 

"Awwww," Wally dropped his head back and slouched, "I don't wanna," he whined and Dick smirked. 

"Just one go, that's all I'm asking, Walls. I'll buy you another nacho and I'll throw in a hotdog, too," he innocently bribed. Though, the sound of food made his stomach flip a little still. Wally considered the idea with an unnecessarily loud 'hm' before finally caving. 

"Alright, Rob, you got a deal. Lets go," he shifted his footing to walk in the direction of the ferris wheel, Dick treading behind him in silent victory. 

The line wasn't as long as Dick was anticipating but he wasn't complaining. They climbed into a four person cab with two benches facing eachother, they opted for the left bench and waited for a couple to take the other. 

"We're filled up!" a carnival worker exclaimed to another at the control box as he closed the door to the last cab. The teen at the controls nodded and began to set up the ride to start.

"Wait, wait! I want to get off!" The girl across from Wally and Dick cried, already standing in front of the door with a frantic look. Her boyfriend followed her up and placed a hand on her shoulder before smiling at the worker on the other side of the glass. 

"I'm sorry, she has a fear of heights but wanted to try the ride out," he explained in a light tone. The carnival worker nodded, it not being the first time such a situation came up, and opened the door for them to exit the ride. He closed it behind them and gave his coworker a thumbs up to continue.

Dick and Wally exchanged a raised eyebrow look. "Got a cab to ourselves. Sweet," Wally grinned as he stretched his arms over his head before letting them drape across the back of the bench with an exaggerated sigh. "This got _romantic_ written in bold," he said with an eyebrow wiggle. 

"You're such a dork, KF," Dick snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back. 

"Eh, it's what makes me so loveable," Wally countered with a shrug. He let his head fall back as he closed his eyes, "Lemme know when the rides over," he yawned. 

Dick rolled his eyes, moving to elbow his unsuspecting friend in the ribs before just slouching against Wally's side with a grunt and small smile.

_I'm really reconsidering falling for you, KF..._


End file.
